A Healing Heart
by MISSGlenice
Summary: 7 years has past since the Shaman Fight. Everybody has gone back to their postshaman fight lives. Yoh is going to propose to Anna. What will happen to Tamao? [HoroTam]
1. Chapter 1

**Foreword:** 7 years has past since the Shaman Fight. Everybody has gone back to their post-shaman fight lives. Tamao and Faust are staying at the FunbarriOnsen with Yoh and Anna. Horo Horo and Pirika went back to Hodaikko. Ren is back at China with Jun. Ryu is travelling around the world looking for his best place. Chocolove is in America. Lyserg is living in Britain, working as a private investigator. Manta had gone to America to further his studies but often calls to keep in touch. However, **all the sprits** had disappeared. But that's not going to be covered in this story. Because, I'm a crazy fan of Horo Horo and Tamao. So this is going to be a story purely about them, nothing else irrelevant. Well… I could change my mind,

**GETTING TOGETHER.**

"Tamao-chan… Please??? Hrm… Pleaseee…?"

"Yoh… You know Anna will be raging if I give it to you. She wants her 20th birthday to be perfect. You do know that right?" Tamao chided Yoh, who had been begging Tamao for the car keys for the past hour.

"Yeah! Which is the reason I'm doing this! I have to go pick up the ring!" He said, practically going on his knees.

"Get Faust to pick it up for you. I can't pass you the keys. Anna will kill me." Tamao said. She had began to immune herself from Yoh's whining, ever since he told her to help him prepare his proposal to Anna six months. Although she acted as if she was nonchalant about his behavior, she could feel her barrier cracking.

"I can't! Faust is keeping a lookout outside the Onsen for the rest! Taamaooo… Please??" Yoh pleaded.

"How about this? I'll help you pick it up. But first, you have to help me destroy this." Tamao shoved a plate of food into Yoh's hands.

"But these are Anna's favorites! I can't break them! She'll kill me!" Yoh said, looking helpless.

"Good. Then she'll send me out to get more ingredients because I'm gonna hide the extra ingredients thus making it look that I have run out of ingredients." Tamao said, taking several food items out of the fridge and dumping them into the rubbish bin.

"But I'll be punished!"

"This is why you are going to drop it on the kitchen floor. So you can make sure she doesn't step into the kitchen. After all… if she finds the ingredients in the bin, I can't get out either." Tamao said, turning around to wash her hands.

"Oh. You've got everything planned out, huh? Hrmp… And I can't get out of it! What sort of a friend are you?!" Yoh said, pouting slightly.

"A good one," Tamao answered, giving Yoh a push, causing him to drop the bowl.

Without warning, Anna came in and saw the pieces of broken plate. After a few minutes, she yelled, "ASAKURA YOH!!!!!!!! CLEAN UP THE MESS! THEN SWEEP THE ROOFTOP!!!!! TAMAO! GO AND GET MORE INGREDIENTS!!!"

"But Anna… How am I suppose to get on top of the roof??!!" Yoh whined, shooting Tamao a glare. Tamao pretended not to notice and went out. 

* * *

Tamao waltzed her way through the crowded supermarket, getting the items Anna wanted and several others. Grinning at her success at getting out of the inn under Anna's watchful eye, she began queuing at the counter.

'Tonight, Yoh's going to pop the question to Anna. Tonight is the night. Tamao, you can do it!' Tamao thought to herself as she waited for the groceries to be scanned. She then walked over to the jeweler's store. Placing the ring in a pocket, she sighed, resigning again to her fate.

'You'll find your prince one day!' Tamao convinced herself.

"TAMAO-CHAN!!!!" Tamao turned to see a flash of blue secured herself tightly around her.

"Pi..Pirika-kun! I'm glad to see you… but could you just let go of my first? I'm cho.. choking!" Tamao uttered, struggling to keep her balance, dropping her groceries in the process though.

"Hai! Gomen ne! I got too excited! Here... How have you been, Tamao-chan? Haven't heard from you for so long!" Pirika said, setting Tamao free. Pirika was nearing bouncing up and down from the excitement.

"Gomen, Tamao. Pirika has been cooped up in the plane too long. We just got down from the plane from China, you see." A deep voice piped, coming in sight after Pirika set Tamao down.

"Oh, Horo Horo-kun. China, you say? Did you go and visit Jun-kun and Ren-kun?" Tamao said, reaching inside the pocket she had kept the ring, checking for any starches.

"Hai. Ren went to the inn already. Said something about wanting to duel with Yoh," Tao Jun said, bowing slightly. Horo Horo ran his hand in his hair, his eye catching sight of the ring Tamao was checking.

"Tamao-chan, whose ring is that? Is it yours?" Pirika said. She had also saw the ring Tamao was checking.

"Oh no. It is for Anna-san. Yoh's popping the question. But Anna isn't letting him out of her sight. So I hatched a plan and got out to get it." Tamao said, pocketing it.

"Yoh's finally getting on with the marriage. Aren't you upset, Tamao? You had a crush on him, didn't you?" Horo Horo asked bluntly, earning him a nudge from his sister.

"Pirika-kun, its okay. I'm getting over it. I'm helping Yoh, aren't I? Why would I help Yoh propose to Anna when I still like him?" Tamao said, smiling a smile which didn't reach her eyes, "Come on. I've got to make a move. Anna would want her food served in time. Coming?"

"Nah, I've got to get Anna and Yoh something right? They're getting engaged!" Pirika said, skipping off to shop, not noticing the slightest hint of heartbreak in her friend's eyes.

"I'm going to follow Pirika then, Bye. See you back at the Inn." Jun said, running off to catch up with

"I guess I'm going back to the inn with you then, Tamao. Need help with the bags?" Horo Horo said, turning to Tamao.

"Yeah, I guess. Erm… I came on my bike. So erm… want to hitch a ride or do you rather to walk back to the onsen?" Tamao said, passing a bag to Horo Horo.

"Yeah sure! You have a bike? Wow, I can't imagine it! When did you start riding?" Horo Horo asked, walking behind Tamao.

"Yeah… it's not mine exactly. It's Ryu-san's. Before he left at the onsen when he left, I decided to try to ride it. I got my license only 2 years ago," Tamao said, showing Horo Horo the motorbike she had rode here, opening the seat to take 2 helmets on and placed the bags of groceries in.

"Wow. Tamao. I can't believe this," Horo Horo was awed. He didn't except such a demure girl to ride such a huge bike.

"Yeah. It is shocking, isn't it? Well… erm… I took the side car off.. so I guess you'll have to hold on tight," Tamao said, gesturing to the seat behind her. Sliding on her helmet, she passed a helmet to Horo Horo, "Helmets on, Horo-kun. Sit tight." After Horo Horo had finally worn his helmet, he got on and Tamao zoomed off, heading back to the inn.

* * *

"Tamao! Finally! Everyone's inside already! I told the rest about the proposal already. Horo Horo, you know right? Oh, Horo Horo! Where's Pirika? She knows, right?" Faust shrilled, almost crazy.

"Yeah, we both know. Saw the ring. Pirika's coming; she just went to get a gift for Anna and Yoh." Horo Horo said, getting off the motorbike, dizzy from the ride.

"Yeah. I've got to rush. Leave the helmet in the inn. I'll keep it later. Go in now, I have to prepare Anna's dinner. And oh, tell Yoh that the ring is in the soup." Tamao said, grabbing the groceries and she rushed off to the kitchen.

"Well then. I'm going in. Coming, Faust?" Horo Horo asked the eccentric doctor.

"Wait, let me inject myself first," Faust said, injecting himself with something, then he winked at Horo Horo and said, "it helps me to calm down."

"Okay… Hey, you said that everyone was here. Who came?" Horo Horo asked, into the inn, trading his shoes for a pair of inviting slippers.

"Well… Basically… From the shaman fight… Ryu, Ren, Chocolove, Lyserg are inside already. We are waiting for Pirika and Jun. Manta still hasn't arrived yet, but he just called to say he just got down from the plane, so he'll arrive in about an hour or so. Well, let's go in, they're all in there." Faust said, guesturing for Horo Horo to open the door to the living room.

"Alright. Hey guys!" Horo Horo said, walking into the room.

"Boro Boro! It's been such a looooooooong time, isn't it?" Chocolove greeted, thumping Horo Horo on the back.

"Hello, Bakalove. Hey Ryu, long time no see! Lyserg! Hey!" Horo Horo said, looking at each of his friends.

"Boro Boro learnt how to make jokes! Haha!" Chocolove said, sitting back down.

"Yeah, of course. Where's Anna, Yoh and Ren? They aren't being punished by Anna, are they?" Horo Horo asked, looking around.

"Half correct. Anna made Yoh sweep the roof so Yoh is trying to climb up to the roof. Ren is helping. Anna's making sure Yoh… well… She's making sure Yoh is doing what she wanted her to do." Lyserg answered, pointing in the direction of the backyard.

"What did Yoh do this time?" Horo Horo asked, taking a seat near Ryu.

"Oh… Tamao made him break a plate so Anna would allow her to go and get the ring." Faust said, looking out of the window.

"Wow… Tamao really made him do it? Tamao has really gotten smarter, and also much more stronger," Ryu said, "I still can't believe that she's riding my bike!"

"Tamao's riding your bike?! Wow… Who changed Tamao?! Wait, where's she?" Chocolove said, wondering.

"Oh, Tamao's in the kitchen, preparing a special dinner for Anna." Faust informed.

"I'll go check on her," Horo Horo said, standing up heading to the kitchen.

* * *

"Tamao, do you need any help?" Horo Horo said as he stepped into the warm kitchen.

"Oh Horo-kun! You stay out! And don't even think of trying to steal food!" Tamao said, glaring at Horo Horo.

"I wasn't planning to! I'm innocent!" Horo Horo said, both hands up in the air.

"Hrmp… Well… You could help set the table then… Dinner is almost done," Tamao said, putting finishing touches to the last dish.

"Alright," Horo said, grabbing the bowls and chopstick before heading outside to the adjoining dinning room, popping his head back in the kitchen, asking, "Shall I call the rest after I'm done?"

"Alright, I'll call Anna-san, Yoh-san and Ren-kun then," Tamao said, before disappearing into the toilet.

* * *

'Tamao, you can do it.' Tamao looked at her reflection in the mirror, she clenched her fist tight and headed out to call Anna, Yoh and Ren for dinner.

* * *

_glencice_ signing off. 


	2. Chapter 2

Why?

'Tamao, you can do it.' Tamao looked at her reflection in the mirror, she clenched her fist tighter still and headed out to call  
Anna, Yoh and Ren for dinner.

* * *

"Anna-sama! Dinner's ready!" Tamao called, as she walked into the backyard.

"Dinner's ready. Yoh, you can come down now!" Anna said, walking inside, her facial expression arranged into a pleasant smile. Tamao waited for Anna to walk out of the earshot before she went out to look at Yoh climb down from the rooftop.

"What miracle did you work?!" she asked, eyes opened wide in astonishment.

"Nothing much actually," Yoh replied, jumping off, landing lightly on his feet.

"Hrmp! Come on!" Ren said, walking back in.

Tamao looked at Yoh, who shrugged his shoulders and followed Ren back inside.

'Well, this is it. This is it, Tamao. In fifteen minutes, Yoh is going to propose to Anna. I won't stand a chance now."

* * *

"Yoh. What is this doing in my bowl?" Anna asked, her facial expression did not show any signs of surprise, she was already smiling as if she was the most happiest woman alive.

"Anna, will you marry me? I know we are already betrothed but I wanted to do this," saying so, Yoh scooped the ring out of Anna's bowl and went on his knees before Anna.

* * *

'Tamao! Don't cry! The world still big! There would be others for you!' Tamao watched in slience as Yoh slipped the ring onto Anna's finger. The very same ring Tamao had just collected hours ago. Despite herself, unstoppable tears welled up in her eyes, and her world collapsed once again. She knew this would be the eventual ending ever since Yoh had asked her for her help, but why did it still hurt so badly?

As Horo Horo watched Yoh proposing, his attention couldn't help but shift to Tamao. She was sitting right beside Yoh, her  
hands held tightly onto her pair of chopsticks as her eyes welled up with tears which had been locked for years. The happier Anna and Yoh smiled, the sadder Tamao's eyes became.

'Man, Yoh's too insensitive.' He thought to himself.

* * *

As soon as dinner was over, Tamao disappeared into the kitchen on the pretence of washing the dishes. Everyone knew what was wrong but not a single one was willing to go to her aid, to join her in her sorrow when others were jumping in joy. No one, not a single one.

Tamao curled up into a ball, sobbing terribly, alone in her tiny world.

Horo Horo looked on, his heart twisting inside. Tamao should never suffer so much pain! Yoh was not worth it. With a stride, he stood in front of Tamao and grabbed.

With not more than a surprised 'Oh!', Horo Horo whisked Tamao away from the Onsen's Kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Karaoke.**

Yoh looked out of the window and saw a blue haired boy dragging a pink haired girl.

'Yoh, she'll be okay, ' he mumbled to himself, ashamed of himself. He had intentionally hurt someone who he knew loved him.

* * *

"HoroHoro- kun, where are we going?" The pink haired girl questioned the blue haired boy whom had dragged her along on the streets for the past hour.

"I have no idea, any suggestions?" He answered sheepishly. He had been so angry at the others for not taking Tamao's feelings into account that he had no logical explanation for what he had just done.

"Why did you drag me out then?" Tamao asked, secretly glad that she was not in the onsen where everyone would be celebrating. Looking at HoroHoro's sheepish grin, she sighed.

"Thank you, though. It's probably better being out here then in there," Tamao smiled cheerfully, unwilling to show anyone her weak side anymore. She'll just get hurt. Hurt.

"Tamao, its okay. I don't know what has happened in the past 7 years, but I'm sure you are still allowed to shed tears,"

"No, I shouldn't cry. I'll be strong. Don't worry about me, HoroHoro-kun, I'll be alright. I'm just sad that I fell into the trap twice," Tamao muttered, her face showed no inkling of sadness, but it was her eyes which betrayed her heart. HoroHoro was stumped, he has never seen such a strong girl. Unwilling to surrender to her heart; all the more did his heart go out to her.

"Hey, let's go get a Karaoke set!" HoroHoro looked up into those pink orbs, puzzled by her sudden request.

"What's that?" He asked, truly clueless. Tamao laughed at HoroHoro's face filled with child-like curiosity.

"I'll show you!" Tamao cheerfully said, pulling HoroHoro after her.

* * *

"So this is a Karaoke set?" He poked the box, wanting to see what this 'Karaoke Set' was.

"No! It's inside the box. Let's open it when we get back to the onsen," Suddenly dread filled the atmosphere, and the couple looked at each other.

"Anna's going to kill us," HoroHoro started, stuttering slightly.

"Not if we get back soon!" Tamao smiled, the corner of her eye had caught sight of a bicycle.

* * *

"And why is it me who's pedaling?" HoroHoro whined.

"Because you can't let a girl pedal you around on a bicycle. It's not good for your image, anyway." Tamao said carelessly, securing the Karaoke Set tightly to the front of HoroHoro. HoroHoro pouted, not entirely pleased. Suddenly, a thought lit up his face. Tamao's going to have to put her arms round him!

And he cheerfully got onto the seat and motioned Tamao to get on too.

"Hold on tight," He said, as he took Tamao's hands are wrapped them around his waist, watching as the long-lost blushed resurfaced. Satisfied, he zoomed away on his 'horse' with the blushing princess he may one day hold in his arms. Tamao laid her head against HoroHoro's back, and let the two tears she had been holding back flow down her cheeks. HoroHoro knew then that he may not be able to hold his blushing princess so soon. But, he was not one to give up. Nope, he was not going to do that.

* * *

Thank You to those who have acknowledged me. I'm not much of a writer but I hope to be a good one with this story. I love the paring and realized there are not enough of this paring.


End file.
